


Invisible Scars

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: After the war is over, Keith finds himself in his hospital bed with Shiro holding his hand tightly.They finally have a chance to talk.





	Invisible Scars

Keith and Shiro haven’t had time to speak since sacrificing the Castle of Lions. Shiro barely survived the implantation of his consciousness into his clone’s body before it was _go_ _, go, go;_ just as Romelle had complained about not too long ago. Keith knew Shiro was itching to talk about it. He knew his friend’s tells well. Shiro hovered. He cast several side-glances at Keith, mouth parted as if he were about to say something, but never making a sound. It made piloting the Black Lion more difficult for Keith. He could barely focus, and right after his mom ran out to fight the enemy Galra who jumped their ship, and Coran followed suit, Keith hastily spoke to Shiro.

“Shiro, listen.” Keith launched Black forward and down a steep hole at startling speeds. Shiro held onto Keith's chair for dear life.

“I know you want to talk about it.”

“What? Look out!”

Keith and Shiro grunted as the Lion barley snagged a boulder jutting out of the cavern they were diving into. 

“When things die down, we'll talk.”

Shiro took a moment to process what Keith was saying. Stupid as it might be, Keith removed his eyes from his screens to glance at Shiro. The two silently read each other’s expressions; Shiro nodded at Keith, finally understanding. Keith nodded back and returned his attention to the battle. They would talk.

***

Keith groaned as he opened his eyes against the glaring light shining through his window. His head hurt something fierce. He tried to move his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, but his fingers were trapped against something warm...

_A hand..._

Keith lifted his head slightly to see Shiro asleep beside him. His friend had pulled up a stool to his bed, and rested his head down on the mattress near Keith’s hip. His hand was clasped in Keith’s, large and warm and unbelievably comforting. Keith’s heart hammered at the sight. Against his body’s protest, he sat up and observed Shiro’s sleeping figure.

“Shiro?” Keith said quietly. Shiro stirred only when Keith squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb along the battle-worn callouses along the pads of his fingers.

“Keith?”

“Hi Shiro,” Keith smiled. Shiro sat up and pulled Keith into a tight embrace. 

The two sat like that for several minutes. Not a word was said, and yet so much was discussed in a single hug. Keith rubbed Shiro’s back warmly as the other’s soft, mute sobs were muffled against his shoulder. Keith blinked past his own teary eyes, wanting to be strong for Shiro. Shiro had gone through so much — _so much._ And yet he had never stopped fighting. He moved on because it was what the other’s needed. He moved on because the situation never allowed for him to do anything but. Shiro moved on or else he would have broken down.

Keith pulled Shiro closer and closer until the other joined him on the mattress. Keith inhaled the other’s scent, weirdly comforted by it. Shiro smelled familiar. He smelled like home. Keith let the other cry until the tears wouldn’t come out anymore. And even then, Keith rubbed his back and swayed side-to-side, rocking him through his emotions. 

Eventually, Shiro’s silent sobs ended with a shuddering breath. He pulled his face away from Keith’s collar, and placed his chin on Keith’s shoulder to breathe. 

“Better?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed. “Thanks. For this —for everything.”

Keith smiled kindly at Shiro’s words. “Anything for you.”

Shiro pulled away at that, and Keith did his best to look unscathed by _just how broken_ and vulnerable Shiro looked. His eyes were slightly swollen and reddened from crying, and his cheeks shone with the ghost of his fallen tears. His fringe was unruly and though Shiro smiled, his eyes looked sorrowful. 

“Keith, I never expected you to do any of this for me,” he admitted in a quiet voice. Shiro placed his hands, prosthetic and human, on Keith’s shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. “When I met you, I thought _I_ would be the one helping _you.”_

“You did,” Keith promised. “I’m here now because of you.”

Shiro shook his head, but words seemed to fail him. He reached up with his left hand and brushed his bangs away to observe his bandaged head before cupping Keith’s cheek. Keith froze at the touch. Shiro’s thumb caressed his skin gently, and Keith quickly understood what he was doing. Shiro was tracing the scar his possessed body had burned into Keith's skin when under the control of Haggar. Keith swallowed at Shiro’s tenderness.

“I’ve caused you so much pain,” Shiro croaked. “You dropped out of school because of me.”

“I left for my own personal reasons,” Keith countered. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“Keith,” Shiro whispered with a sad smile. “I was your reason.”

Keith was taken aback for the other’s forwardness. But Shiro wasn’t wrong. He left the Garrison because they lied. They put down Shiro’s name. They said the Kerberos mission failed due to a piloting error. Not only did they sully Shiro’s reputation as one of the best pilots of his time, but they wrongfully proclaimed him dead when the truth was far darker. They downplayed Shiro’s disappearance —his _kidnapping,_ and that was something Keith was certain he would never forgive the Garrison for. 

“You stopped your education because of me. You spent _so much time_ looking for me.”

“Not really,” Keith murmured. It had mostly been a hunch that directed him to Shiro when his ship crashed. “I was in the area when I saw you.”

“No, Keith. I don’t mean on Earth. I’m talking about after all that. After I died.”

“Oh.” 

Shiro shuffled closer until he could press his forehead firmly against Keith’s. Despite the proximity, Shiro never stopped gazing deep into Keith's eyes. 

“You never stopped looking for me. You almost died trying to save me. Even when I almost killed you, not once did you give up on me.”

Keith felt his cheeks grow warm. Shiro summarized his dedication to him pretty well just then. It was a little embarrassing hearing it out loud. 

“I’ve brought you nothing but misery.”

“What?” Keith pulled away from Shiro, astounded what the other said.

“Keith, please. This scar,” Shiro’s voice broke for a moment. “It’s just a reminder of how much I’ve hurt you.”

“You’re wrong.”

And now it was Keith’s turn to be forward. He placed his hands on Shiro’s cheeks, gentle enough to spare him the pain, but with enough vigor that he jumped at the sudden touch. 

“You bring me nothing but happiness, Shiro.” Keith squeezed Shiro’s cheeks tightly, ensuring that they held each other’s gaze. “I’m only miserable when you’re not with me. That’s why I’m always so dead-set on getting you back.”

_As many times as it takes._

It was a bold claim, but it was the truth.

Given the other’s silence, Keith figured it would be best to respect Shiro’s boundaries and give him space. He wanted to allow Shiro a moment to process what he said. He removed his hands and pulled away, hoping Shiro understood what he implied.

“Keith, I...”

Shiro’s hand was back on his cheek. The pad of his thumb lightly traced the scar from the tip of his cheekbone down to his jawline. His thumb then moved over, gently touching the skin right below Keith’s lip. Using his finger to cup Keith’s chin, Shiro tilted Keith’s head slightly up, and using his thumb, pulled down on the skin beneath his lips, forcing his mouth to part. Keith didn’t have time to process the kiss until Shiro pulled away.

“I love you Keith,” Shiro murmured happily. Keith’s heart palpitated at the confession. 

“I love you too,” he croaked, choked up by how Shiro’s raw emotions mirrored his own.

When they kissed again, there was vigor behind the touch. Arms wrapped around each other's bodies, moans escaped their crashing lips, and a wave of dizziness and bliss encompassed them both as Shiro’s weight caused them to fall onto the bed. Both chuckled as they pulled away to breathe. Shiro removed himself from Keith, but continued hovering over him. Keith tilted his head up, silently asking for another kiss. Shiro pecked his lips several times. His grin was contagious. Keith pulled him in for another hug, and held him close. He didn’t care what the doctor or nurses or Shiro himself said after seeing him like this; he wasn’t planning on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> DAWN MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIENDDDDDDDDD  
> I hope you like this little fic u-u  
> Sheith brought us together and I'm very grateful that they did. You're a wonderful friend and so fun to talk to. Thanks for being wonderful ♥♥♥ Happy Holidays~


End file.
